


Build a Home in Me

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Queerplatonic Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou isn't good at hiding when he's upset.</p>
<p>So when he shows up on Kenma's doorstep one day, the brightness of his smile not quite reaching his eyes, Kenma knows immediately that something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Home in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> My first "official" KenHina, written specifically for Pixie. It was a commission, but to be honest I would've written this for her for free. I made me really happy. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Shouyou isn't good at hiding when he's upset. It's not for lack of trying; he'll try to brush it off, to smile and laugh and say he's fine. But he wears his heart on his sleeve. His eyes shimmer a little too brightly, his smile stretches a little too wide, and his laughs ring hollow. It's not always easy to see if you don't know him well, but Kenma does.

So when he shows up on Kenma's doorstep one day, the brightness of his smile not quite reaching his eyes, Kenma knows immediately that something's wrong.

"Shouyou . . ."

"Kenma! Hi!"

Kenma regards Shouyou silently, glancing behind him. He doesn't see a car, so that must mean Shouyou took the train all the way to Tokyo. He looks back at his friend, studies the way he's fidgeting, that smile still fixed on his face. Without a word, he opens the door wider, allowing Shouyou to enter his home. Both his parents are out, and Kuroo's already left for university, so the house has been quiet all day. Kenma was playing video games, but he disregards them in favor of sitting across from Shouyou on the couch, knees pulled to his chest.

Shouyou blinks at him, sitting on his heels, as he glances toward the TV. "Do you want to play something? I think I've gotten better. I bet I can beat you!"

"Shouyou, why are you here?" 

"To see you! I wanted to spend time with you, Kenma!" Shouyou grins, and this time it's genuine enough to cause Kenma's ears to warm. He looks away, as Shouyou reaches for the Nintendo Wii controller that Kenma abandoned on the floor to open the door. He allows Shouyou to restart the game, quietly inching closer to him as time progresses and the two of them race in Mario Kart.

Kenma can't help but notice the tension in Shouyou's features that's not linked to his gaming ability. He's also strangely quiet, when usually he's much noisier while racing. Finally, Kenma sets down his controller and turns to look at Shouyou with a faint frown.

"What's wrong?"

Shouyou stiffens. "Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to play with you!" He gives Kenma a grin, but it falters when Kenma's stare doesn't alleviate or soften. He lowers his controller then, staring down at it as his kart crashes into the wall on the screen. "I . . . I didn't get into the university I wanted."

Kenma lets out the breath he'd been holding, having expected something closer to a family member being sick or dying. Still, he can see how much this news has disappointed Shouyou, so he moves closer, resting his forehead on Shouyou's shoulder, as his fingers curl into the edge of his shirt sleeve. He stares down at them, biting his lip gently.

"I'm sorry."

Shouyou's hands come up to slap his cheeks. "I know I shouldn't be so upset! There are other schools! But, well, this one had a _really_ great volleyball team. And Kageyama got in, so I . . ."

"It's okay to be upset if you feel upset," Kenma murmurs, closing his eyes. He knows that sounds stupid, but he can't think of what else to say. He's not good at comforting people with words. He never has been.

Shouyou inhales and Kenma can hear the tremulous way his breath releases. "Then . . . I'm really upset," he admits quietly, before pressing his palms into his eyes.

Kenma shifts closer, placing himself behind Shouyou on the couch. He drapes his arms over his shoulders, nuzzles his face into the bright orange hair. He plants a kiss on it, before moving to place another behind Shouyou's ear, and then another on his neck. Shouyou lowers his hands, wrapping them around Kenma's wrists lightly instead.

"I didn't want anyone else to see . . ."

Kenma understands. He's glad Shouyou trusts him enough to let down his guard like this. He moves around him to straddle Shouyou's hips in order to hug him properly, allowing Shouyou to press his face into his neck, grip the back of his sweatshirt, as the tears come. Kenma holds him close; threading his fingers through the fiery strands of his hair, rubbing his other hand up and down Shouyou's spine in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

For a while they simply sit there, Shouyou clutching Kenma in his lap despite the other being taller than he. Finally there's a soft giggle, and when Kenma leans back, he finds Shouyou grinning sheepishly up at him.

"My legs are falling asleep," he says, sniffling.

"Oh." Kenma moves off Shouyou's lap, settling next to him. He watches Shouyou worriedly, as he wipes at his face. Reaching up, he gently runs his thumb along the lower lid of Shouyou's eye, catching a lingering tear there and lifting it away. Shouyou leans into the touch, giving Kenma a tiny smile that causes his stomach to flip over.

"You're so good at that, Kenma," he says with a contented sigh.

Kenma's cheeks feel warm. "At what?"

"Mm, making me feel better." Shouyou wraps his arms around Kenma's neck, giving him a brief, tight squeeze, before leaning back just enough to rest his forehead against his.

Kenma presses back, biting his lip. "I don't really do anything."

"You do a lot!" Shouyou grins, rubbing their noses together briefly. "With you I feel less _fwah_ and more _aahh_ , you know?"

Kenma fights a smile. "I guess." Funnily enough, he knows exactly what Shouyou means.

Shouyou pecks him lightly on the lips before sitting back with a bounce. "Let's play some more! I promise not to cry this time."

"It's okay if you do . . ." Kenma settles back against the cushions of the couch, and Shouyou reclines next to him. Their shoulders down to their elbows press against each other, and Kenma can smell Shouyou's shampoo as some flyaway hairs brush against his cheek. It's a comforting scent, one Kenma associates with warmth and comfort.

He hopes Shouyou thinks of home when he smells him too.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
